Four Charmed Ones Plus Hogwarts Equal One Big Mess
by Tamar Piper
Summary: Two Charmed ones + Hogwarts=1 big mess


Four Charmed Children Plus Hogwarts Equal One Big Mess By Tamar Piper  
  
Chapter and Prologue  
  
{Riley's thoughts} [Trey's thought] (Nicole's thoughts)  
  
Everyone else's thoughts  
  
The Charmed Children  
  
Piper's children  
  
Melinda Nicole Prudence Halliwell- Piper got pregnant with her the night before The Charmed ones became goddesses. Her powers are both of Pipers, telekinesis, orbing, premonitions, levitating, pointing up something and the power to wish for a power and receive it temporarily. She never met her father but when she was born he gave her the abilities for all the special powers. She is known Nicole because Piper liked the name but calling her what Leo wanted her name to be was too hard so she gave her another name. She can use most weapons and has many other ways bedsides magic to defend herself with. She always is wearing combat boots or sandals. She is sixteen. She also plays the keyboard and has a very good voice.  
  
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell- He is eleven months older than Nicole. His powers are his force field, Heeling, orbing, both ways like Paige, restoration and the ability to switch powers with someone, who is evil, temporarily. He just turned seventeen. He plays the guitar.  
  
Phoebe and Cole's children, Cole didn't die, he just became a good demon, again. I like Cole!  
  
Riley Victoria Penelope Halliwell- She and her twin brother are sixteen. They were born a week after Nicole. She has the powers of levitation, premonitions, projection, fireballs, energy balls, shimmering, telekinesis, pointing up something and blowing up. She has a beautiful voice, can play most instruments, is a karate expert and she has many ways beside magic to defend herself, by martial combat and weapons.  
  
Tyler Turner Halliwell- Trey has the powers of levitation, premonition hopping, which is going through premonitions and being able to feel the objects, fireballs, energy balls, shimmering and he also can control the weather. He plays the drums and he is a kickboxing expert.  
  
They all get new powers frequently. Piper, Nicole, Wyatt and Paige live in the Manor and Phoebe, Cole, Riley and Trey live in the penthouse. They all live in the Manor now because the penthouse is getting renovated. They still own P3 and the kids have their own band, The Charmed Children, that plays at P3 sometimes and when the bands cancel.  
  
"Hey Riley! Where are Trey and Nicole? I want them to meet my pen pal." Said Wyatt, as he opened the door.  
  
"There at the club they have the cleaning shift today. You know that. I'll be down in a sec to me your Pen Pal." {Probably some girl! Gees what's with the fuss?} She walked down the stairs and saw Red headed boy. {Whoa!}  
  
"Riley this is Fred. Fred meet my annoying cousin Riley."  
  
"Hi!" She said {he's really cute!}  
  
Gosh she's beautiful! Thought Fred  
  
She was wearing a black tank top, black yoga pants and combat boots. Her long black elbow length hair was in a ponytail and throughout it was silver pixie dust. She was wearing a signal amethyst around her neck.  
  
"He's from England."  
  
"Cool! What brings you here?"  
  
"One of my brother's, I have five and a sister, job led him to San Francisco. So he offered my youngest brother and I a trip here."  
  
"Nice! Oh! Wyatt! Your mother just called. Evenessence was supposed to do the gig but their manager got food poisoning! They said they'd play the gig tomorrow instead. She wants to know if we can play it!" she shrieked happily  
  
"Let me call her and tell her okay and you call Trey and Nicole. Actually call them in two hours. I think they went to see the new X-Men movie."  
  
"Can do! What are you going to do until then?"  
  
"Show Fred around while he's here. Want to join us?"  
  
"Sure. But I promised Paige I'd help her with the book first, then, the Kazi {Demon that's upstairs}. But I can meet you at the mall in an hour."  
  
"Sure. Meet us in front of 'Music Mass'" The boy's left and Riley walked upstairs to the attic.  
  
"Hey Paige. How's our little Kazi friend doing in the cage?"  
  
"Hey Riley. Well, if you want to know if he's telling us who sent him. Nothing!" They worked an hour until Riley left to the mall. She shimmered into an empty bathroom stall in the closest bathroom to the music store. She walked out and saw them in front of the music store with Trey and Nicole.  
  
"Hey guys. Trey, Nicole has Wyatt told you about the gig?" They nodded their heads and grinned.  
  
"Mom asked us to get her some wine and herbs for her cooking." Said Nicole to Wyatt.  
  
"Mom wants us to get her some cleaning items." Said Trey to Riley  
  
"Mom doesn't clean!" Shrieked Riley  
  
"Kidding! But we need new instruments and Piper asked us to get new mikes."  
  
" Hey Fred! Want to help us pick out our instruments?" Asked Riley  
  
"I never had but it sounds like fun."  
  
"Let's go!" Said Wyatt. The group of them walked over to the music shop and picked out five mikes three for the club and two for them to keep. They picked out two black electric guitars for Wyatt and Riley, a really good keyboard, for Nicole and a new set of drums for Trey.  
  
"You do know our mother's are going to murder us? Right?" Asked Nicole  
  
"Your Mom might but ours won't!" Said Trey  
  
"Hey Fred! Why don't you come to the club tonight?" Asked Wyatt  
  
"I guess. There aren't many near me at home. It might be fun." The kids laughed and joked around for the afternoon until they had to leave.  
  
Please review! 


End file.
